


When E.J. Kissed Ricky

by stormbornbxtch



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Bisexual Ricky Bowen, First Kiss, Gay E.J. Caswell, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Teenage Hormones, Underage Kissing, impulsive actions, takes place in the bathroom scene after episode 3, then kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbornbxtch/pseuds/stormbornbxtch
Summary: Ricky comes to apologize to E.J. after hitting him in the lip with a basketball. Things don't go exactly as he had in mind.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 27
Kudos: 261





	When E.J. Kissed Ricky

Ricky felt like shit. He didn’t mean to hurt Ej or anything like that but jesus, that guy had a way of getting under his skin like no one else. Yeah, he let his anger get the best of him and he did something really fucking shitty but he’s not a shitty person. His parents, before everything went to hell with them, did try to raise him somewhat correctly. Which is exactly why he’s walking down this surprisingly empty hallway towards the boys bathroom. 

Ricky stops himself at the entrance, wondering if this is even a good idea. Ej’s an asshole and has been trying to undermine everything good thing that Ricky’s ever had. Well, okay maybe that was an exaggeration considering he was Nini’s boyfriend and had every right to be defensive but still. Okay so maybe not still, fuck the more he thinks about it the more he feels like the fucking asshole in this situation. 

  
Just apologize.    
  


He can do that. 

And with that, he goes in. Anxiety blooming in his chest as he turns the corner and oh wow. Ricky’s eyes widen a bit at the sight of a shirtless Ej, standing at the sink. Scrubbing furiously at his white t-shirt. Has he always looked so...toned? Fucking athletes. Ricky forced himself to blink out of whatever short circuit his mind had just suffered through. 

“Hey man, I-uh-” 

“God, why are you even in here?” 

Ricky grimaced at his tone, okay he gets that he’s been a dick but can he just hear him out before jumping to the worst possible conclusions?

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I was mad and wasn’t thinking about how hard I threw the ball and I-” 

“Get out.” 

Ricky furrowed his brow, taken aback. 

“Dude, I’m just trying to apologize.” 

“Well stop fucking trying.” For the first time, Ej turns to face him and Ricky can see the anger and hurt flash in his eyes. God, he’s an asshole. 

“Listen I-” 

“No, you listen.” Ej stands to his full height and fuck, can he put on a shirt or something? 

“First, you hurt Nini. Like you really hurt her and you leave her with Kourtney and I to pick up the pieces. Then you come back when she’s finally happy and in a relationship with me! And you come on to her when she’s made it known she doesn’t want you in her life anymore-” The mention of Nini makes him grimace, touchy subject to say the least. 

“EJ I-” 

He’s angry, veins popping in his neck and arms as he slowly closes the distance between the two of them and Ricky finds himself backing up the closer he comes. God, he really hopes Ej doesn’t punch him. Yeah, he threw the ball a little harder than necessary and hurt him but Ricky is not, like really not, a fighter. He skates and sings alone in his room, he does not have an extensive history with sports or any physical strengths to be honest and that ball was a stroke of luck. 

“And then this fucking feud with us starts and you throw me off my fucking game with your persistence to go after MY fucking girlfriend. And the part that would finally let me play lead in my last year of high school!”

“I’m sorry-” 

Ricky’s back hits the wall and fuck, why is Ej so close? Have his eyes always been this blue? 

“No, you’re really not.” 

“But I am.” 

“But you’re not.” 

“Ej, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you or Nini, it just. I do stupid shit sometimes.” And he meant it, sometimes he didn’t think before he acted. It was a fatal flaw. 

“Yeah no shit.” 

EJ stops and gestures to his lip and Ricky shouldn’t crack a smile but he does. 

“Oh you think this is funny?” 

His smile falls, “nooo! N-No! No! I do not!” 

“God, just take your obnoxiously perfect fucking smile and soft curly hair and leave me alone.” 

His what? Ricky’s heart skipped a beat and eyes widened at that. 

“Did you just say I had a perfect smile?” 

Ej’s eyebrows scrunched up in annoyance. 

“Really? That’s your takeaway from this whole conversation. Could you be any more fucking full of yourself?!” 

Ricky could feel his heartbeat quicken the closer Ej got but he ignored because Ej had to be one of the most, if not the most infuriating person he had ever met. 

“And could you be any more of a fucking asshole.” 

Despite the malicious intent behind his words, they came out no louder than a whisper. Looking back on it, Ricky can’t even really tell you exactly what happened. Maybe it was the raging teenage hormones or the sudden realization of mutual attraction or the fact that Ej still hadn’t put on a fucking shirt. Who knows? 

But the distance is closed and Ej’s lips are moving against his own like a second skin molding to its body. And Ricky’s eyes flutter closer because what the fuck? Is that what kissing someone was supposed to feel like? His back is pressed against a wall and hands that were once by his side are around the really soft skin of Ej’s waist as Ej’s fall to the sides of his face and what the fuck? 

The sound of a locker slamming in the distance. The realization of what was happening crashes into him like a fucking semi truck and the kiss is over within seconds of it starting. Ej leaps a good foot away from him. 

And the bizarrity of it all finally sets in. 

“Ej, what the fuck?!” 

“What the fuck me? What the fuck you?!

“What do you mean what the fuck me?! Ej, you were just like, going off on me and next thing you’re kissing me! I-are you gay?!” 

An expression passed over Ej’s face, confusion and than anger masking his features. 

“I’m not-god just fucking stay away from me. Nini too!” He didn’t even look at him as he said the words. Just rushed to grab his jacket and shirt from the sink before running out of the boys bathroom, leaving Ricky alone and confused beyond measure with the water running loudly in the sink and his lips tingling from where Ej had kissed him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think and if I should continue.


End file.
